Talk:War RP 01/@comment-24545405-20151104234047
Part 2 for reference: *Dudeguy WCCheck *5:46HiddenlichJolly Roger! *User909 has joined the chat. *5:46Dudeguy WCwut *5:46User909Marked *Hiddenlich has made User909 a chat moderator. *5:47HiddenlichAlright *War RP 01 *Alphaguy has joined the chat. *5:47Alphaguycheeki BREEKI I v damki *5:48HiddenlichHolo, comradi Alphos *5:48Dudeguy WCAlpha I thought you said you wanted to RP ._. *5:48HiddenlichI did *5:48Alphaguykek *I'm here to mess around *5:49Dudeguy WCOh *5:49AlphaguyBTW Nicole is in chat *5:49Dudeguy WCI know *I'm FaceTiming her *Alphaguy has left the chat. *5:50Dudeguy WC*the news is on TV* *Alphaguy has joined the chat. *5:51HiddenlichNews Reporter: Another military base has been raided by Fakegee Fundamentalists! *News Reporter: 52 soldiers are dead, while the others were converted into radiation mutants! *5:52Dudeguy WCPilot: Why don't they ever use those weird military bots to give us better views *Pilot: It could probably save lives too *5:52User909The newspaper of Magna's Galaxy shows that the branch of mycology is one of the most appreaciated in the whole area of biology. The fungi epidemy starts being slowly contained, although some outbreaks are known to happen due to some mind-controlling fungi. They're know to affect even robots! *5:53HiddenlichRepair Man: Even if they did allow news networks to post that, those liberal news networks would cut it up until you have the most controversial news report ever *5:54Dudeguy WCI have to eat now unfortunately *5:54HiddenlichNews Reporter: In other news, a fungi epidemic has swarmed the Magna and Stonum galaxies *Alrighy *5:54Dudeguy WCI will be back in a bit *5:54Hiddenlich*Alrighty *5:54Dudeguy WC* Dudeguy WC is afk *Alphaguy has left the chat. *5:57HiddenlichCentinid Guardian: Magna sir, where is the latest outbreak of the fungi epidemy? *5:58User909(Magna is dead) *(Crafteegee was elected as the new ruler of Magna's Galaxy) *5:58Hiddenlich*Crafteegee *6:00User909Crafteegee: In the city of Troyar, in the Garu-Garu star system. We're almost losing that city to those purple zombie fungi things... *6:04HiddenlichCentinid Guardian: If Centinid are synthetic, how can the fungi take control of us? *6:06User909Crafteegee: They appear to form some kind of intelligent creature by merging all together in a colony. The armor of the Centinids provides them a perfect shell. This phenomena is still being studied in SCP. *6:08HiddenlichCentinid Guardian: Do you think that the Fakegee Fundamentalists that are fighting in the United 'Gees will come here *6:11User909Crafteegee: Maybe. We have enough problems to solve. We need to help the United 'Gees Galaxy, as it holds one of our most important trade alliances. And the Mi-Go aren't happy either, as the United 'Gees Galaxy is their largest spaghetti importer *6:14HiddenlichCentinid Guardian: We should try contacting the Zabrak tribes of Fallen-82. I heard they are an offensive civilization. *Finn168719 has joined the chat. *6:16HiddenlichCentinid Guardians: We could use them to push out the fundamentalists *Welcome Finn *6:16Finn168719Finn appears bored *6:16Hiddenlich*Guardian *Finn sees two repairmen fixing up the Pilot's shuttle *6:17Finn168719Finn: What happened here? *6:18HiddenlichRepair Man: Remember all of those shuttles crashing down? *6:18Finn168719Finn: Yeah. *Finn: Well, i saw a video recorded by a Prisoner which shows the Lord of the Finns making comebacks against Darth Maul's "Son". *6:19Dudeguy WC(I am back) *6:19Hiddenlich*That was another role-play Finn* *6:19Finn168719Oh *Finn: What are the purple zombie fungi things? *6:21User909Crafteegee: The Mi-Go are willing to fight. They have already prepared a medium-sized army tk **Crafteegee: The Mi-Go are willing to fight. They have already prepared a medium-sized army to contain them *6:21HiddenlichCentinid Guardian: Alright then. *6:22Dudeguy WC*a new news report is on* *6:22HiddenlichRepair Man: Oh, there is an epidemic going on in the Magna Galaxy *6:22Finn168719Finn: We need to quarratine the infestation. *6:22Dudeguy WCNews Reporter: This just in, Weegee has decided to "take care of things himself" after his mansion nearly blew up earlier today *6:22HiddenlichRepair Man: Sh*t. *(Swear) *6:22Dudeguy WCNews Reporter: We are attempting to get an interview with hi- *6:23HiddenlichAlright, I haven't added that yet *6:23Dudeguy WC*the camera blows up* *News Reporter: Well s**t. I thought we were safe here *6:23HiddenlichZabrak Fundamentalist: AI AI AI AI AI AI AI! *The Zabrak attempts to behead the News Reporter *6:24Finn168719Finn: Zabrak Fundamentalists.... *6:24Dudeguy WC*Weegee kills the Zabrak* *6:24Finn168719Finn: That's what the Finnittanians called them Witches. *Finn: Because, Burn the witch! *6:24Dudeguy WCWeegee: This has gone far enough *Weegee: I will make these subjects obey me again. They forget the power I wield *Hiddenlich has left the chat. *6:26Finn168719Finn: What about we burn the Fundamentalists at the stakes! *6:26Dudeguy WC*the camera is fixed partially and the report continues* **though it may randomly cut into static* *Hiddenlich has joined the chat. *6:27Dudeguy WCNews Reporter: It's working again? Are you sure? *6:27Hiddenlich*The corpse of the Zabrak is on the news table *Repair Man: What the h*ll? *Assistant: *Whisper* The corpse! *6:28Dudeguy WCNews Reporter: EHEM *News Reporter: I'm here with Mr. Weegee *6:28Finn168719Finn: The corpse of the witch... *6:28Dudeguy WCNews Reporter: He's gonna tell us what he plans to do *6:29HiddenlichThe Repair Man turns the volume up *6:29Dudeguy WCWeegee: I will not tell you, I will show you *Weegee: These fools forget about my ultimate transformation *6:29Finn168719Finn: Looks like i will need to deal with Dark Maul's cult. *Darth* *6:29HiddenlichRepair Man: Who *6:30Dudeguy WCWeegee: I could energize my entire army with it if I could use it indefinitely *Weegee: But a few hours will be enough to deal with this rebellion *6:30HiddenlichRepair Man: Wait, where is that devil horn you captured, Mr. (Pilot's last name) ? **Two boots are in place of the glue *6:31Dudeguy WCPilot: He's being interrogated I think *6:31HiddenlichRepair Man: Uh huh. *Repair Man: Okay then. Just as long as he didn't get away! *Finnitanian Soldier: Oh, he didn't *6:32Dudeguy WCNews Reporter: Mr. Weegee has just flown into space I believe. He's prepar- **the camera cuts to static again and the sound is unhearable* *6:33Finn168719Finn: I will interrogate the devil horn while using skype. *6:33Dudeguy WC*sound cuts back in mostly* News Reporter: There is now a strange light coming from him.... *6:35HiddenlichRepair Man: What is he doing? *6:36Dudeguy WC*the camera cuts out again as a burst happens in the sky* *SIGNAL LOST *6:36HiddenlichNews Assistant: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *6:36Dudeguy WC(brb) *6:37HiddenlichRepair Man: Well then. *6:38Dudeguy WC(back) *Ultimate Weegee: WEEGEE SOLDIERS, COME TO ME!!! *6:39HiddenlichDudeguy, could you paste the entire chat in a comment box below the War 001 role-play? *6:39Dudeguy WCUltimate Weegee: WE SHALL CEASE THIS UPRISING